


Get Your Money's Worth

by CarnationGem (Akumeoi)



Series: Ciavran AUs [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/CarnationGem
Summary: Zevran is a stripper. The Warden is a customer. It's the start of something good.





	Get Your Money's Worth

Ciara was standing outside the side door of the Blanca Rosa, a poorly-named but fairly upscale strip joint in downtown Antiva City. She and her friends had been visiting the clubs and bars here for the past few nights, but this was their first strip club of the trip. Valora and Leliana had already left, but Shianni and Soris were still inside having a good time. For her part, Ciara had needed some air. Being inside the club had made her feel distinctly uncomfortable. But outside, where she could hear just the thumping beat of the music and see the coloured light spilling out into the street, the cool night air was soothing. 

She was quietly wondering how long Shianni and Soris were going to be, when the door opened behind her and a man came out, nearly running right into her.

"Oh - excuse me," Ciara said, taking a hasty step back. Catching a glimpse of the man's face, she said, "Oh! It's you."

"Good evening, my dear patron," the stripper said, grinning at her in a way that could only be described as lurid. "Did you enjoy the performance?" 

Offstage as well as on, he had that lilting Antivan accent, so it must not have been affected. Naturally, he was no longer wearing the fanciful costume, but his clothing remained somewhat revealing, his shirt clinging tightly to his lean figure. Ciara resisted the temptation to look him over and see how he compared here outside in the soft glow of neon signs.

"You're very professional," Ciara said vaguely, thinking it would be rude to inform him that she wouldn't have been here if it weren't for Shianni. "Did you enjoy it?"

The stripper's eyebrows shot up for a moment. Then he laughed. "What an extraordinary question it is you ask me. Of course I did. How could I not enjoy performing for one so lovely as you, my dear... ah..."

"Ciara," she supplied. "And what about you? I'm assuming your real name is not actually 'The Crow' or whatever it was that everyone was shouting."

"My name is Zevran. I am delighted to make your acquaintance," Zevran said, inclining his head slightly. "In fact, it is always a delight to meet a beautiful woman."

"Is giving me unnecessary compliments part of your contract or something?" Ciara said. She hadn't meant for the comment to come out that harshly, but Zevran only laughed.

"I have no idea what you mean by unnecessary, I'm afraid," he said. Though his voice was flirtatious and playful, it also felt genuine, so Ciara smiled in response.

"But come, now. You never answered my question," Zevran continued. "Did you really enjoy the show? You seemed... somewhat less than enthusiastic." 

It was quite clever of him to use the deflection of her barb as an excuse to bring the conversation back to a topic she had previously glossed over. And bold, to directly comment on her reactions. Giving a slight grimace, she tried to find the best way to explain the situation. "I can appreciate your attractiveness as much as the next person. But having to appreciate it in front of many screaming strangers is somewhat... uncomfortable. Besides, the music was awful."

Zevran laughed again. "I see, so it is the private peep show you prefer. It is a pity I no longer charge for that sort of thing."

"No, it's not just that," Ciara said, shaking her head. "It’s not just the public part that bothers me, it’s the ‘peep’ part too. I’d rather stand here and talk than watch you take your clothes off, if it’s all the same to you.”

“You would? Really?” Zevran said, surprised. He flicked a few stray strands of hair over his shoulder, then folded his arms. “Hmmm.” A sly grin came over his face. “If that’s the case, then I would say you definitely haven’t gotten your money’s worth yet.”

“Shianni’s money’s worth,” Ciara put in.

“Yes. Whoever’s money it is, I believe it should be rectified. As we’re both leaving now, what do you say about coming with me, hmm?”

Ciara had not actually intended to leave, but before she could say so, she paused. 

“And go where?” she asked. 

“The Crown Hotel. That’s where I’ve been staying for the past few nights. It’s nice. The breakfast is free. We can pretend you’re on my reservation.”

 _How much do I really want to go with this stranger?_ Ciara wondered. She remembered the way the lights had danced over his toned chest and back, the tattoos she had only caught glimpses of through the pulsing haze. And that alone was enough to make her heart pick up - just the memory. But now, it was the expression in his eyes which made her truly curious - not just desire, but a spark of some kind - one that might be called intrigue, or even attraction.

“I don’t think it would be much fun for you,” she said with a shrug. “As you may have noticed earlier, I’m all hands.”

“And as I said earlier, I enjoy... performing. You should come. Won't you?” Zevran raised one eyebrow, his eyes gleaming playfully. 

Ciara glanced back at the bright, noisy club behind her. Truthfully, there was nothing for her there but getting miserably drunk or standing around feeling like an outcast for four more hours. And Zevran really was beautiful, and charming too. 

A note twanged in her gut, a chord of anticipation and nervousness and desire. But she tried to play it cool. Linking her arm with his, she said, “We’ll see about that.”

Laughing, Zevran led her off into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be perfectly honest with you guys. I wrote this because I'm sick of badly written stripper AUs with no chemistry between the characters. Zevran is the perfect candidate for this kind of rewrite because he offers himself to the Warden in a sexual way from the get-go, yet the relationship you can have with him is still super romantic. So here it is: The "improved" stripper AU.
> 
> Comments always welcome!


End file.
